Simple Pleasures
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Just a little something sweet before i go on vacation..enjoy!


Lady rested her head on her blue devils chest. She could hear the rhythmic pounding of his strong heart. The sound lulled her as she melted into his arms. They lay stretched out on the couch in the office. Trish and Dante were gone for the day, so they decided to enjoy some quiet time together. Vergil held his lady as he read, the familiar scent of her hair relaxing him further.

"Vergil?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I play with them?" The small voice queried.

Vergil put his book down. "Lady, must we do this?" He said dully. He was comfortable and really didn't feel like getting up. Plus, it was embarrassing the sounds that would emit from his throat when she touched him like that.

"Come on Vergil, its been a while." She persisted. "I don't know why you always put up such a fuss. You know you like it." The blue devil sighed heavily. He couldn't argue with her there. "It will make me happy." Lady cooed reaching up to play with his hair.

"Do you always have to use your happiness as a means of getting what you want?" He complained.

Lady smiled up at him. "Yes, because it always works." Vergil was a hard ass with everyone else except her and she knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted. He was such a pushover, not that she would voice that out loud. _And now for the icing on the cake._ Batting her eyes at him innocently, she asked. "So can I touch them?"

"No." He answered flatly. Bringing his book up in front of his face again. Lady slowly pushed it back down.

"Please?" she begged.

Vergil heaved an exasperated sigh. "As you wish. But one of these days I will tell you no and actually stand by it."

_Yeah right._ Lady smiled widely. "I love you."

"Mm-hmm." Moving to sit up, he stood and slid the coffee table across the room. He made a sweeping motion towards the armchair, signaling that she should move there. Lady beamed as she plopped down in the plush seat. This was one of her favorite things to do, unfortunately for her; he rarely let her do this.

Sighing again, Vergil shook his head. There was a brilliant flash of blue behind him as his wings appeared. He stretched them out to their full length, then folded them against his back. "Are you happy now?"

Lady gestured for him to come closer. He looked so beautiful towering over her, like an earthbound angel with devils wings. Vergil was bare foot, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. But now he was hiding the objects she wanted behind his back. "I will be once you let me touch them."

Vergil assumed the position that would give her greater access to his wings, on the floor by her feet. Facing her so he could witness the joy on her face, he brought them around where she could stroke them. Lady ran her fingertips over the tops of his wings, caressing each one lightly as if they were delicate butterfly wings. She followed the patterns on them. Each one felt like fine leather. What she liked the most is how they curled protectively around her and when he-" Hey. You're not doing it." Lady pouted.

Vergil's mouth was set firm, his eyes closed tight. "No, I am not."

"Vergil, it defeats the purpose if you wont pu-"

"Don't say it." He warned. Why, oh why, did he always give into her?

"Please? No one's here." She continued to caress the one that wrapped around the right side of the chair.

Glaring at her, Vergil finally resigned and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Lady smiled triumphantly as he laid his head in her lap. A low satisfying rumble emitted from his chest in time with his breathing as she continued caressing the leathery appendages protruding from his back. He sounded like a demonic kitten purring when it got its ear scratched in just the right way.

She discovered this all by accident, to his displeasure. Vergil was in his devil form protecting her from a few really nasty demons. She had been doing well until she ran out of amo and had lost Kalina Ann in the battle. Vergil finished off the few stragglers she had missed. He had his back to her when she noticed he had a tear in his wing. Lady reached out and touched it gingerly. Vergil quickly pulled back.

"What are you doing?" His voice still gravely and demonic.

"You're hurt." Lady said concerned.

"It will heal." Moments later the flesh had mended itself back together. "Come, we must leave." He had reverted back to his human form, however, his wings remained. Picking her up bridal style, which she was not expecting, he took to the air. He had taken her to safety before going back for her weapons. Upon returning, he went to his human form completely.

"Wait. Can I touch them?" Lady asked hesitantly.

There was a reason he didn't want her touching them. Though he fought her on it, he eventually relented. Lady ran her hands over his beautiful devil wings. She was completely enamored with their beauty, or more so because they were an extension of him. Suddenly a low purring sound came from the blue devil.

Lady giggled. "What was that?"

Vergil turned away from her. "It was nothing."

"It sure sounded like something." She came around in front of him. "Vergil, were you purring?" Lady grinned.

"That is ridiculous. I do not 'purr'." Vergil said indignantly.

Lady wanted to hear him do it again. She reached for his wing. He quickly backed away, "Stop."

"Why? Why don't you want me to touch them?" She continued. "Its okay if you like it."

Vergil stopped her by gently grabbing her wrists. "Lady, in the demon world mates nuzzle each others wings as a sign of affection."

Lady blushed. _Oh. _"I'm sorry." She looked down. Lady didn't realize the implication her curiosity would convey.

Vergil cocked his head to the side as he watched her. "There is nothing to be sorry about. I should have told you first." He had to admit to himself, he did enjoy her touch; the gentleness of it was soothing. "You may touch them again. If you like."

Lady's eyes met his. It was the first time they truly looked warm and alive instead of cold and frozen. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. But if you tell anyone, I will deny it." Vergil said flatly. His face and voice were serious, but his eyes were playful.

They have been inseparable even since. _Who would have thought _Lady pondered, stroking the smooth leather surrounding her. The love of her life sitting at her feet asleep in her lap, purring softly.

The door burst open to Trish and Dante's laughter. They were suddenly struck silent at the sight before them. Lady held her finger to her mouth. "If you ruin this for me I will kill you." She whispered, more so at Dante than Trish.

Trish smiled sweetly at the sounds Vergil made. Grabbing Dante by the arm, she lead him back to door, with him grinning like a fool all the while. He immediately began plotting on how he was going to use this to his advantage. "Don't even think about it." Trish whispered.


End file.
